


Do Over

by doaflipspiderman



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fluff and Angst, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doaflipspiderman/pseuds/doaflipspiderman
Summary: **MAJOR ENDGAME SPOILERS**Peter is not satisfied with the results of endgame. There’s one thing that he needs to go back and fix. If the avengers could go back in time why couldn’t he?





	1. Chapter 1

Tony looked at the gauntlet and then looked and Strange. He saw him raise one finger. This was it. This was Tony’s endgame. The one in a million chance he got. He knew what he had to do. He had to save the world. He stumbled over to the gauntlet and put in on. The pain raced through him. He knew he couldn't hold it for long. He thought about Pepper and Morgan, the wonderful 5 years they’ve had together amongst all this chaos. He thought about him and Cap on their last mission together, working together like friends once again. He thought about Peter and the world he’s leaving him behind, and how he wishes he could be there more for the kid. He finally has a family, so he snaps. 

The aliens start to turn to dust one by one. Peter looks around exhausted by this battle that has lasted forever. He sees Tony wearing all the stones slouched against a piece of rubble. Half of his body is burnt and his arc reactor is flickering. No not him. Please not him. He swings over and lands in front of him. It’s like Uncle Ben all over again. This can’t be happening. He can’t watch another father die in front of him. “Mr. Stark we won, we won, Sir...TOnY.”  
Pepper hugs him close to his chest as they watch Tony take his final breaths. 

••••••  
It’s been 2 years since the world's been reunited. Peters been accepted to MIT, he’s been working closely with Pepper at SI learning the ropes of the company's he’s going to inherit. But it still doesn’t feel right. Tony's still not there. Everyone knows the story of how the Avengers saved the world. Peter spends every night going over it. Secretly, he’s been working on a way to get him back. Time travel. If the Avengers went back and fucked with time then why can’t Peter. He has notebooks on notebooks of the formulas Tony used to go back. Tony left all his work for Peter. He’s lost his parents and he’s lost ben but he can’t accept losing Tony too. If Tony saved his life then he can save Tony’s. 

It’s late one night and Peter’s over at Stark Tower working in Tony’s old lab. It’s Peter’s lab now but he can’t call it that. He’s been working on a glove that’s able to wield all 6 infinity stones without killing the host. “FRIDAY, run prototype mark 83.” he says pacing around the lab. It’s not like he’s expecting a sudden breakthrough. This is the 83rd try and each time it still feels just as impossible as the first. 

“Rendering mark 83” FRIDAYs electronic voice say throughout the lab. Peter half pays attention to the screen. He’s gotten so used to each prototype falling though. The power of the stones is insane. It actually quite amazing how long Tony held out after he used them.

“Prototype mark 83 successful.”

Shit… Peter looks up at screen, shit, it worked, it really worked.

••••••  
If Peter’s going to go back in time, he wants to do it right. He doesn’t want to disregard this reality that so many people are grateful to be living, but he also wants to have his own he’s grateful for. The main issue is he wants to make sure he won’t cause some chain reaction that causes the world to implode. He’s seen enough sci fi movies to know all the horrible repercussions messing with time can cause. That is why he is standing in front of the Sanctum Sanctorum. He has everything ready and if he’s going to tell one person about his plan, Dr. Strange is probably the best option. 

“Ah, Peter Parker,” Dr. Strange says opening the door and guiding him in, “I’ve been expecting you.”

“Hey Dr. Strange,” Peter looks around the mansion nervously. He hasn’t seen Dr. Strange sense the funeral and the only real interaction they had was on Titan. Neither of those interactions were under good circumstances. Hopefully this one will be better. “I need to talk to you about something.”

“Time travel, yes have a seat.”

They suddenly appear in a living room sitting in two plush red velvet chairs. Peter looks at Dr. Strange surprised. One, because he just transported them into a living room, and two, because he knows he’s here to talk about time travel. “You know about this?”

“Peter, when we were on Titan I looked ahead and saw 14,000,605 alternate realities.” 

“So...this,” Peter says gesturing to himself, “this was one of them?” 

Dr. Strange nods his head. 

“Is this the...uh...um the right one?” 

“You know I cannot say that Peter.” Dr. Strange says gently as Peter looks down at his lap. “But, do tell me this plan of yours. I can give you my guidance where it is needed.” 

“Ok yah sure,” Peter says gaining back some confidence. “So you know how Tony figured out how to travel through time so your present self would exist with your past self?” Dr. Strange nods his head for Peter to continue. “Well, with all the research he did I’ve figured out how to transport myself to exist as my past self, causing this timeline that we’re in right now, to never exist. This,” Peter holds up a small disc a little bigger than a quarter, “is a housing unit for nanoparticles with the ability to wield all six infinity stones. My plan is to go back to Titan, right before the battle at the compound, and there’s a moment where Tony gives me a hug. When he does that I’ll stick this,” he holds up the disc “to the back of his suit. Tony won’t know anythings different so he’ll go about the battle the exact same way, except this time, when he has all the stones, his suit will be able to support all the energy because of this disc.” 

“And he’ll live?” Dr. Strange more suggests more knowingly then questions. 

“Tony will live, yes.” Peter feels so relieved getting his plan that he’s kept a secret for the past two years off his chest. 

“And you will continue to live in that timeline with Tony Stark alive.” Dr. Stange confirms. 

“Yes, but everything should still play out the same because the only thing I’m changing is Tony” Peter looks hopefully at Dr. Strange. “The world should still reach what it is today with only a slight shift in the universe with Tony added back in. So just the lives that Tony has immediate effects on will be drastically changed.”

“Tony Stark is quite the influential person though, wouldn’t you say?” Dr. Strange questions. 

“Influential for the better I’d say.” Peter says defensively, convinced that Tonys existence would only offer benefits. 

“Well,” Dr. Strange says taking time with his words, looking over Peter, “it seems that you have covered your tracks with this fairly well.” 

“So it’ll work?!” 

“If you go through with this plan the world will not implode” Dr. Strange says camly. 

“Thank you thank you Dr. Strange!” Peter jumps up with so much joy and excitement that he hugs Dr. Strange. Dr. Strange stands there surprised with his arms pinned down at his side so even if he wanted too, he would not be able to return the hug. Peter pulls away suddenly but still is to happy to feel any embarrassment about hugging the wizard. 

“I’ll see you in the past” Dr. Stange says with a fond expression as he watches Peter skip out of the Sanctum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this makes sense. Time travel is confusing af but I tried to explain my idea as best as I could. I’m planing on making this 2 or 3 chapters AND a happier ending than endgame! Let me know what u think!


	2. Chapter 2

Peter wakes up on Titan, again. He shot himself back in time two years to this exact moment. He closes his fist and feels the small disc in his palm. Good. It traveled with him. 

“We’ve been gone 5 years. The rest of the Avenger need us. Quick!” Dr. Strange says urgently creating a portal with his magic sparkly fingers. Peter follows his gut instinct to hopefully guide him to do the same exact thing that happened the first time around. Even though he’s been through this battle once, it doesn’t make it any less scary. He steps out into the rubble of the destroyed compound. The sky is black with smoke making it hard to breath and see. There’s a giant ship overhead and Peter remembers all the weapons it holds that will soon be released on them. But he can’t do anything about this. He’s so caught up in the fear of the reliving this battle that he almost forgets his mission. He hears the sound of the iron man repulsors that he hasn’t heard in two years. Tony. Stay cool Parker. Pretend you don’t know anything. He squeezes the disc tightly in his hand getting ready to place it on it’s mark. 

He swings over to Tony and webs up the alien that about to smush him. There right in front of him once again is a scared Tony, beat up a bruised from the battle. This time Peter pays more attention to his mentor. Before he had no idea these would be his last interactions with him, that’s not going to happen this time though. 

Tony looks up at Peter. He hasn’t seen this kid in five years. Being a real father to Morgan had made him realize he was already one to Peter. He wishes he could tell him all that but there isn't time. He cuts Peter off from his rambling and pulls him into a tight hug. He’s real. He’s not dust. 

Yes yes yes. Just like last time. Peter sticks the disc to the back of Tony’s suit and let’s it do it’s work. He’s tested it so many time on so many different versions of the Ironman suit so he knows it’ll work. It has to work. 

The rest of the battle plays out the same. Thanos rains fire. Peter plays tackle football with the gauntlet, he never did like football. The badass woman come to his rescue, thank goodness. And then, the aliens start to turn to dust. 

Peter whips around in search of Tony. Please have worked please have worked he thinks over and over. He sees the big purple dude turn to dust and there behind him is Tony. He’s slouched against a piece of rubble just like last time. Oh no oh no. “Tony!” Peter shouts swinging over to him. His eyes are closed and he’s breathing fast, cradling the hand wearing the gauntlet to his chest. It takes Peter a second to realize this is different. Unlike last time, Tony’s body is not burnt. His skin is still bruised and bloody, but it’s not charred. He opens his eyes and looks around. He’s in there. Peter can see it. Before Tony’s eyes were glazed over and looking into some far away world that he was about to drift off into. Peter will never forget that. But this time his eyes meet Peter’s and he stares at him with so much love and worry, just like how May would when Peter came home with a bad injury from patrol. “We won Tony, we won.” Peter says through tears of relief, holding onto Tony’s good arm. Pepper and Steve and Rhody all come over to Tony and Peter expecting the worst. Tony reaches up to cradled Peters face with his good hand, brushing away Peter’s tears with his thumb. Peter leans into the touch greedily. He lets himself be pulled into Tony’s chest, resting his head just above the arc reactor. 

“It’s gonna be ok now kid.” Tony says pressing a kiss to Peter’s forehead. The others around them give the two a moment basking in their victory. 

Peter lets himself be lead through the debris of the battle zone not registering much except Tony’s warm presence next to him. He catches sight of Dr. Strange who gives him a knowing wink and he knows in that moment that yes, everything is gonna be ok. 

He stays close to Tony’s side as they board some ship to take them farther upstate to Tony’s cabin away from this nightmare. 

••••••  
After everyone's injuries were addressed they all settle down in Tony’s home. Pepper is upstairs putting Morgan to bed, Happy is out on the deck on the phone with May (Peter’s pretty sure he’s talking to her more than just about his well being) Rhodey is away in a guest room coordinating some clean up, Steve Bucky and Sam are sat around the kitchen table talking in hushed voices, Tony and Bruce are in the lab tying up loose ends from the fight, and the rest of the hero's are scattered around the world re-joining their lives. 

Peter is sitting on the floor right in front of the fireplace. He is thinking about the last time everyone was gathered around Tony’s house, how it was for a much darker reason. He is so happy that his plan worked but he’s also afraid that this is some dream he’s going to wake up from and Tony’s going to disappear again. 

“Hey Underoos” Tony says walking into the living room, taking a seat on the couch behind Peter. 

“Hey” Peter whispers staring into the flames with tears in his eyes. Just go sit with Tony. Tell him everything that happened. He’ll listen. How are you supposed to tell someone about their death? How do you tell someone you’ve been living without them for two years? You don’t. You can’t. Peter will have to keep this a secret forever. 

“You know, I was going through the damage done on the suit and I came across this program that I was unfamiliar with” 

Peter’s breath catches in his throat. He doesn't dare move in fear of spilling all his secrets. Maybe Tony won’t figure it out. 

“FRIDAY said you added it to the suit during the battle.” 

Tony figured it out. 

“Want to tell me what’s been going on bud?” Tony whispers down to Peter. This kid must know something he doesn’t. FRIDAY said the time stamp on the program was created two years in the future. Tony’s really hoping it’s not what he thinks it is. The only reason for Peter to risk everything and come back in time is...well...is what he was prepared to do. Tony was prepared to lay down his life to save the universe. He was not expecting to survive the stones, but he is immensely grateful that he did. 

“I put it there” Peter whispers into the fire. 

“Why’d you do that?” Tony presses gently. 

“So you wouldn’t die” Peter whispers again. Considering how much he wanted to spill the truth earlier it’s actually a lot harder than he thought. He hears the couch shift behind him and hears Tony grunt as he lowers himself down next to him. 

“You’re really going to make an old man sit on the ground?” Tony tries to joke to lighten the mood. It doesn't work. The flames are casting a warm glow over Peter's face lighting up the tear tracks on his cheeks. “Talk to me Pete” Tony says squeezing Peter’s knee and leaving his hand there to rest. 

“You died. You died and the world went on two years without you.” The tears are now freely flowing from Peter’s eyes but he still hasn't looked at Tony. “I couldn’t live in a world like that so I figured out how to wield the infinity stones and go back in time so I could fix it. So I could save you.” Tony tucks a stray curl behind Peters ear so he can see his face better. Unfortunately, this was exactly what he expected. 

“Peter…” Tony begins but Peter cuts him off. “It was so horrible. Everyone came to your house and we had a funeral for you and Morgan had no idea what was happening. I didn’t want her to be like me Tony. I didn’t want her to have to grow up without a dad” Peter finished finally looking over to meet Tony’s eyes. He’s noticed that ever since coming back from the dust Peter has been calling him Tony instead of Mr. Stark. This explains it. He’s impacted Peter’s life in a whole nother way from his death that he’ll never be able to realize. Under different circumstances he’d be grateful the boy finally feels comfortable enough to call him that. 

“C’mere Pete” he says pulling Peter into an awkward side hug because they’re still on the ground. He doesn't know what else to do in this situation. Peter rests his head on Tony’s shoulder and Tony rests his head on top of Peters. He’ll never be able to wrap his mind around the goodness of this boy. With Tony’s left arm wrapped around Peter’s shoulders, he brings his right arm across his lap and holds on to Peter’s small hand. Peter gave him a 2nd chance. A do over at life. He saved the world but he still got to keep his family. He can still watch Morgan grow up. He can still watch Peter grow up. The gravity of this situation hits him at once and bring tears to his eyes. He could be dead right now. Peter could be sitting at his house attending his funeral. He lets his tears roll down his face and disappear into Peters hair.

“Thank you Peter. Thank you so much.” He lifts his head up and turns to face him. Peter looks up at him with loving eyes, just how Morgan does. He cups Peter’s face with both hands and brings their foreheads together. “I love you Peter. I love you so much” he says looking directly into Peter’s eyes. He doesn't think he’s felt this type of intense love for anyone before. It’s something different and something powerful with Peter. The lengths that Peter is willing to go to for Tony’s happiness and safety. Peter embodies every quality Tony has tried to live up too his whole life. Peter is everything good in Tony and more. 

“I love you Tony”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russo brothers, I would have gladly written the ending to endgame bc u fucked it up (jk I think it was very good but maybe a little too bitter and not enough sweet) I could honestly continue this story bc there’s so much good opportunity for fluff but I think I’m gonna keep it short and sweet. Let me know what u think <3


End file.
